Ari
:This article below is about Ari. Were you searching for Ari 2.0? Or his Golden or Shadow Counterpart? FFDS = Ari is an antagonist in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. He becomes active on Night 1 along with Righty, and Puppeteer V1.0. Role in Story Ari is one of the animatronics made underground. Originally, it was designed as an intelligent AI but was reused to be animatronic. He killed his creators in a fit of rage, and confusion. Design Appearance Ari is a dark blue withered and burnt animatronic. His head has cracks and cuts in it. His top hat and bowtie are damaged and withered. His torso has a giant hole in the left side of it and on his chest accompanying two black-buttons. His legs are completely endoskeleton and have five toes. He also has five fingers on his left arm while his right arm is missing. His body is shiny and metallic. Behavior Ari will go to Entrance, then Party Room 2. After Party Room 2, he will go to the office door. He works like Withered Foxy. Not flashing your light will cause him to attack. Not flashing your light too often will also kill you, ending the night. Custom Night Ari and everyone else is customizable in Custom Night. He can be set from 0 - 30, and depending on his AI, will become either faster or slower. He and everyone else are still active when the player sets any character to 0. |-|Ari's Restaurant = Ari is an antagonist in Ari's Restaurant. He first becomes active on Night 3. Role in Story Ari is one of the animatronics made underground. It was transported to a new location along with the other withered animatronics. They were all placed inside of the Storage Unit. Design Appearance Ari looks the same as in FFDS. However, he is dirty instead of shiny. His head has cracks and cuts in it. His top hat and bowtie are damaged and withered. His torso has a giant hole in the left side of it and on his chest accompanying two black-buttons. His legs are completely endoskeleton and have five toes. He also has five fingers on his left arm while his right arm is missing. Behavior Ari first becomes active on Night 3, he will start in CAM G, he acts like Foxy from FNAF 1. When he runs down the Main Hallway, the player must shut Door 2, or else Ari will kill them. Custom Night Ari and everyone else is customizable in Custom Night. He can be set from 0 - 30, and depending on his AI, will become either faster or slower. He and everyone else are still active when the player sets any character to 0. |-|Ari's Warehouse = Withered Ari makes his final appearance in Ari's Warehouse. He was used for parts along with everyone else including the 2.0s. Design Appearance Withered Ari appears as a dark blue decaying animatronic. His right hand and forearm are missing. His endoskeleton is exposed on his right arm and shoulder, left forearm, right lower leg and foot. He also has no eyes. His endoskeleton is completely shown on his left arm. His right forearm, all of his right leg, and his left lower leg and left foot are completely endoskeleton. He also has many holes on the suit for his right upper arm, right foot, left thigh, and his torso. Behavior Withered Ari first becomes active on Night 1 along with everyone else, he will start in CAM B, he will then go inside of the vent. The player must turn on the heater so that he leaves. Not turning it on, or being late will result in Withered Ari, killing the player, ending the night. He can also appear inside of the office, when he is inside of the office, don't move or the Movement Bar will go up extremely fast. When full, Withered Ari will kill the player, ending the night. Custom Night Withered Ari and everyone else is customizable in Custom Night. He can be set from 0 - 30, and depending on his AI, he either will become faster or slower. He and everyone else are still active when the player sets any character to 0. Category:Characters